


The Spirit's Choice

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Sarah Croydon materialized in her dark Salem home.





	The Spirit's Choice

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Sarah Croydon materialized in her dark Salem home. She viewed Charles Croydon scowling and sitting near a window. She recalled viewing tears in his eyes as the superstitious Salem townspeople managed to burn her at the stake a few hours ago. Sarah remembered her charred face. She began to vanish.

 

THE END


End file.
